1. Field
This disclosure relates to a system, mobile terminal and a method for displaying object information and, more particularly, a system, mobile terminal and a method for displaying object information corresponding to an image object in real time.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a digital TV and IPTV environment, video and audio data and secondary data (supplementary data) are transmitted through a secondary transport channel. Such supplementary data has been auxiliary data associated with image data, and has been used to provide a link to a web page, advertisement or service data associated with the image data.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a method for providing an IP television service using a mobile phone according to the related art.
This technique provides a method for providing an IPTV service using a mobile phone, by allowing the use of personal TV content using the mobile phone at any place where an IPTV and set-top box is located, and allows the mobile phone and the set top box to receive a personal service without inputting a PIN code. Referring to FIG. 1, user information is delivered, with the user information pertaining to a mobile communication user of an IPTV set-top box (STB), and the user information may be delivered over an infrared communication or personal area network (PAN) (S110). After which, the user information is received by the IPTV STB with a Digital Media Center (DMC) Operation Service System (OSS) (S120). Detailed information of a subscriber corresponding to the user information from the OSS of the mobile communication company is acquired (S130). After which, the acquired detailed information of the subscriber and the subscriber information managed by the DMC OSS and a generated customized service and target marketing information is combined (S140). The generated customized service and target marketing information of the IPTV STB to provide a service is transmitted (S150). Thus, a customized service using mobile communication subscriber information allows for a realization of targeted marketing.
However, since the transmitted supplementary data is simultaneously processed on a TV in the above described method, a part or the whole of an image of the TV may be blocked by the supplementary data. In addition, it is inconvenient to search for desired supplementary data. The desired supplementary data may refer to the customized data which is provided to the user in the targeted marketing scheme described above.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of a system (hereinafter, referred to as a “media commerce system 200”) to connect an internet page to each frame of a moving image according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, a specific key may be activated while viewing a moving image (such as a file or streamed data) using an information communication terminal or information communication terminals (a mobile phone, a PDA, a DMB mobile phone, a WiBro terminal, a computer, etc.) 1, 2, 3, . . . , and N, A100, B100 and C100. In this case, the frame and title of the moving image, which is reproduced at a time the key is activated, are transmitted to the media commerce system 200 through a wired/wireless communication network 300. Thereafter, the media commerce system 200 determines if an internet address is stored in correspondence with the frame and title of the moving image, and if so, attempts to connect to an internet page, reads information, and transmits the information to the information communication terminals 1, 2, 3, . . . , and N, A100, B100 and C100. As a result, the moving image may be connected to the internet page while viewing the moving image. If such a method is used, it is possible to retrieve information about products which appear in a TV program, and purchase the product if desired.
However, since the information communication terminals, such as A100, B100 and C100 play an image frame back, an increased burden is imposed on a processor and a processing speed may be delayed. In addition, since desired information is acquired by requesting information to the media commerce system 300 and receiving the information, the information is not viewed in real time.